Flame and Shadow
by Broken Feather
Summary: What if there was more to the past than they thought? What happens when Prince Darien remembers the TRUE past? And why is Rini starting to disappear? Maybe the time of Peace, wasn't so peaceful....


Flame and Shadow

Prolouge

* * *

Disclaimer: I own the idea for the story, but everything else belongs to the rightful owners of Sailormoon. Author's Notes: If you don't like different, then RUN! This is not an Alternative Universe, this is me taking over and writing a story. I have been thinking this over for a while, and will get another chance to work on it later, I hope. I know there's like a million sailormoon stories out there, I just hope you plan to read mine! ^_^ thanks! I am looking for a co-author for this!!! HELP! 

* * *

A single rose bobbed helplessly as the rain beat it's beautiful petals, bruising them without an eye for it's perfect blossom. It was the only one on the bush, the color of the sun at noon with greenish tips. The fragrance, which had once been hypnotic in scent, was beaten into a dull memory. The rain did not stop for this. It was relentless, heartless, insisting it's help was needed for preparing this poor flower–only for it's demise. 

Darien watched. 

He grimaced at the odd comparison of the Rose and Earth, or the Moon and of the rain. 

The Prince of Earth was well aware that the future daughter of the Moon Kingdom, Rini, was for some mysterious reason, disappearing. He knew why, but he wasn't telling anyone that was concerned. No, there was something else about the past he'd discovered. Something a bit more interesting than a simple girlish love story, something much darker. 

Grinding his teeth together, the man stood up quickly and gracefully, eyes narrowed upon the rose and the cruel, cold rain. Tearing his eyes away from the innocent plant, he surveyed the skies, and almost spat venom as the moon's faint image was starting to appear in the western horizon. 

Was it always going to mock him? Did the precious Queen of old, the dead bitter woman know he remembered what she hoped to bury in the back of his mind, never to be rediscovered? 

Ha! Well, Darien remembered. He remembered everything. Every plot and cut of his past life, a life much more fulfilling than simply and blindly following the heir to the Moon thrown around. They, the senshi who were oh so devoted to the child of the Moon, might not remember on their own who they were, and what some of them did, but Prince Darien would be more than happy to tell them. More than willing was he, to show them. 

Glancing down at the rose, he held out a hand in its direction, watching with shaded joy as an invisible air barrier protected the small flower. Yes, his memories were coming, as well as the powers that the Prince of Earth was entitled to have. There was so much more that he had, a flick of his wrist and a the air pocket began to glow with a soft golden warmth. 

If that Moon brat only knew. 

A wicked smile, too much malice was in the line of his lips to be called a smirk, this was a smile of pure night. Lowering his hand, Darien's air barrier was left empty of light, but the rose was healthy once again, and in bloom more than it was a few minutes ago. 

The Prince of Earth was not able to protect Heaven's Rose, but this one he could, and of the future of earth, that he could protect. The future was always subject to change, and change, he had planned to do. Neo Queen Serenity would never claim his realm as hers ever again 

"Bad day, lover?" Came a voice from behind him. Strong yet soothing, like the wind she commanded. 

Turning, the dark haired prince turned to his companion, the only other one that remembered, and smirked. Her eyes where hidden behind the long, thick bangs of her blond hair as she leaned on the doorframe leading into his kitchen. 

Darien's smirk soften, "Never." He replied sarcastically. 

"Hmp, Thinking about her again, aren't you?" The woman asked, placing the liquor she'd been sipping down on a table as she made her way to him. She wrapped her arms around him, once she reached him, and Darien returned the favor. He gripped her in a tight embrace, crushing her against him. 

"When will you make your first move?" The blond woman sighed into his chest, content to finally be in the right place again. 

"I am not going to rush into this foolishly," Darien's eyes narrowed on a mirror which not only held him and his lover's reflection, but the beautiful rose on the balcony as well. "I will gather the forces I need first, rekindle old alliances, and the such." 

"And the generals?" 

"You'll see." He replied, pulling her away from him, tipping her chin upwards till their eyes meet. "Everything will come in time," with that said, and a faint smile given, The Prince lowered his head down to brush his lips against the woman he had called his in the life before. She was all to eager to comply with his kiss, and soon deepened it, as wild and passionate as the wind racing across the deserts. 

The true Prince of the Earth smiled against her lips, his mind playing upon the past, and everything that lay ahead for the future. 

* * *

NO not an original character, just a pairing that I think is the best! ^_^ No flames about it! Thanks!!! 


End file.
